


Lo que soy a tu lado

by newyorkblues



Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Fluff and Angst, Horseback Riding, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Swap, Lord Sakusa Kiyoomi, M/M, Pining, Prince Miya Atsumu, Royalty, Secrets, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Tienen que leer el dia 4 de mi Miya Week 2020 si quieren entender mejor, background osasuna - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues
Summary: Puede que el príncipe Atsumu había perdido muchas cosas... pero era junto a Lord Kiyoomi que podía mantener a flote tantas otras.Día 7 — Royalty AU. «I like who I am when I'm with you»
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162925
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	Lo que soy a tu lado

**Author's Note:**

> Se recomienda leer mi cuarto día de la Miya Week ("Golden Prince") para entender un poco mejor los sucesos de este oneshot, ya que ocurren en el mismo universo... de todas formas traté de dejar acá claro todo para que lo comprendan en caso de que no quieran leer tanto <3

El príncipe Miya Atsumu recibió la invitación formal de Lord Sakusa Kiyoomi para salir de picnic un día anterior al evento en cuestión.

Todavía contenía la risa de recordar la tarjeta escrita a pulso con pluma y tinta, el sello de cera caliente con el emblema de su familia y también una diminuta flor cerca que ataba con un lazo amarillo a la carta. _Tan_ pomposo y sofisticado.

Ni siquiera el mismísimo Atsumu, que pertenecía a la familia imperial, se atrevería a hacer algo así.

_Se le solicita a usted, Su Alteza, que honre a mi persona con su presencia en los jardines del palacio para disfrutar de un desayuno en compañía del otro._

_Espero con paciencia y afecto su respuesta._

_Lord S.K._

Incluso sus palabras eran melosas y refinadas, dignas de alguien que se ha educado con las mejores institutrices del reino. No sabía si Kiyoomi escribía sus propios textos o alguien más lo hacía por él, pero casi podía encontrarlo tierno.

Atsumu envió a un sirviente hasta el otro lado del palacio —allí donde quedaban los dormitorios para invitados— para que aceptase la invitación de _su_ futuro prometido.

 _Prometido_. ¡Qué extrañas se escuchaban esas palabras saliendo de su propia boca…!

Casi no pudo dormir esa noche, y cuando el sol apenas cinceló la mañana con sus rayos, Atsumu dio un brinco fuera de la cama para alistarse con sus mejores ropas —una camisa holgada, pantalones de montar por si acaso, botas para el jardín, y su cabello peinado hacia el lado izquierdo— para pasar el día en los alrededores del palacio de la Casa Real de los Miya.

Salió a pasos agigantados como media hora antes de lo pactado —quería evitarse los encuentros con cualquier sirviente o doncella que buscara escoltarlo hasta los jardines justo hacia los brazos de su prometido… pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró a Kiyoomi descansando bajo el banco de un inmenso roble para protegerse del potente sol de esa mañana.

Se tomó un par de segundos para admirarlo en silencio: sus ropas también eran menos pomposas que las que usaba en bailes o reuniones, y su cabello negro caía en cascada como bucles húmedos sobre su frente. Llevaba una mirada de completa concentración en el libro de historia que sujetaba con firmeza con sus larguiruchos dedos —pero sabía que no estaba leyendo en absoluto cuando sus irises dejaron de moverse de acá para allá entre las líneas.

Había pillado a Atsumu espiándole con la respiración contenida, y estaba esperando a ver cuánto podrían aguantar sin hacer un comentario al respecto.

—Vaya, vaya —carraspeó Atsumu antes de soltar una risilla socarrona—. ¡Veo que alguien estaba ansioso de encontrarse conmigo! ¡Viniste antes de tiempo!

Sakusa levantó su mirada de forma parsimoniosa y casi como si le juzgara. La volvió a bajar casi al instante.

—Vine desde temprano porque quería leer. Si tuviera deseos de verte más horas, los cuales _no_ tengo… —respondió Sakusa dando vuelta la página de su libro— entonces te convocaría antes, _Osamu_.

La sonrisa de Atsumu se borró casi al instante.

Por supuesto. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

No podía hacerlo mientras su cabello fuera plateado cada vez que se miraba al espejo. Tampoco podía cada vez que solo se referían a él como _Su Alteza_ en lugar de _Su Alteza Real_ ; cuando el trono de todo el reino todavía podía ser heredado por él.

Cómo olvidarlo cuando sus aposentos ya no eran suyos, y ninguna de sus pertenencias materiales estaba ya a su disposición. ¡Tantas cosas había perdido en los últimos meses…!

Atsumu no podía decir mucho. Era él mismo quien propuso el cambio de identidad con su gemelo, el príncipe Osamu, hacía ya cuatro meses atrás.

Su hermano —quien ahora debía responder al nombre de _Atsumu_ — no se encontraba esas semanas en el castillo por una misión diplomática junto a su ahora marido, el duque Suna Rintarou. El futuro rey consorte de todo el reino de Inarizaki.

No podía quejarse luego de tanto. Era Atsumu el que pidió hacer el cambio para cuidar la vida de su hermano, quien hubiera escapado al instante junto a Rintarou para vivir felices sin compromisos arreglados o matrimonios falsos.

Era Atsumu el que eligió la felicidad de ellos por sobre la suya. Renunció a su trono, a su vida, a todo lo que le correspondía por derecho divino al ser el gemelo mayor.

¿Cuál era el costo de todo? No le interesaba en absoluto. Si eso significaba que Osamu podría ser feliz abiertamente y nadie lo acusaría de traición…

Atsumu se quitaría su propio corazón con las manos para protegerlo.

Ahora estaba allí, atascado con el infame Lord Sakusa Kiyoomi —el actual prometido de Osamu, el _real_ Osamu; pero que nunca había tenido siquiera trato con aquel extraño hombre que no podía descifrar.

De por sí, Sakusa parecía detestarlo gran parte del tiempo. O fingir que no existía, si iba al caso. No es como si a Atsumu le hubiera agradado la idea de casarse, al principio. Menos le agradaba ser el prometido _original_ del Duque Suna Rintarou, la persona que Osamu amaba…

Con el tiempo comenzó a ver distinto a Kiyoomi. Su personalidad fría y distante dejó de parecerle tan irritante para comenzar a sentir un calor diferente en el centro de su pecho. Como el de una chimenea encendida en la sala común en invierno —esa que todavía compartían con sus padres luego de los abundantes banquetes cuando eran pequeños.

—¿Vas a sentarte? —preguntó Kiyoomi dando una mirada al lugar a su lado en el banco—. Nos van a preparar el desayuno en la azotea para dentro de una hora. Podemos… _hablar_ hasta entonces. Si eso deseas. O podemos salir a cabalgar. Me he tomado el atrevimiento de pedir que nos preparen a los caballos.

Atsumu le miró, perplejo. Con cautela buscó con la mirada a sus alrededores, y fue así que encontró a las dos yeguas que él y Osamu solían utilizar para pasear por los viñedos al otro lado del jardín.

Cuando eran dos príncipes diminutos y revoltosos, Osamu y Atsumu solían fugarse para robar las uvas de los viñedos privados de su padre. Recibían grandes reprimendas por ello… pero a ninguno solía importarle en absoluto.

Atsumu esbozó una temblorosa sonrisa, y tendió la mano hacia Sakusa. Se la miró por un instante antes de tomársela —y el choque de temperaturas entre sus pieles le hizo sentir un escalofrío por toda la espalda.

Pero no era una sensación negativa. No realmente.

—Me encantaría cabalgar con usted, Lord Kiyoomi.

* * * *

Resultó ser que Sakusa Kiyoomi era un jinete terrible.

Era bastante torpe para guiar a la yegua — _Snowy_ , ya que era blanca como la nieve que cubría el palacio en invierno—, y ni siquiera sabía cómo sujetar correctamente un par de riendas.

Al final, Atsumu tuvo que bajarse de _Apple_ —su yegua parda favorita; y no era una sorpresa que su nombre era ese porque adoraba las manzanas— para montar por detrás sobre _Snowy_ para la sorpresa de Sakusa.

La yegua relinchó. Claro que lo haría. Debía soportar a dos jóvenes hombres de más de ochenta kilos sobre su musculoso cuerpo, pero Atsumu no planeaba molestarla mucho rato.

—¿Se puede _saber_ qué obscenidades estás haciendo? —inquirió Sakusa con la voz alterada—. No creo que a tu padre le guste encontrarnos de esta forma antes del matrimonio.

—¡Oh, vamos…! —masculló Atsumu tras soltar un bufido—. Créeme que hecho peores cosas que sentarme detrás de mi futuro marido por encima de un caballo.

El cuerpo entero de Sakusa se tensó todavía más contra su pecho. Atsumu suplicaba que no sintiera sobre la espalda los latidos desbocados de su corazón —al cual no podía calmar por mucho que respirase profundo.

Atsumu pasó los brazos por encima de la cintura de Sakusa para llegar hasta las riendas, las cuales sujetó sobre sus manos. Otra vez sentía ese choque de sensaciones que le embriagaba hasta la locura, y no estaba ayudando el aroma a rosas de su cabello o la colonia que desprendía su cuello.

—Tienes que tirar fuerte, o el caballo va a dominarte a ti —Atsumu hizo una demostración en donde tironeaba de las riendas de Snowy, y su propio cuerpo y el de Sakusa se hacían para atrás—. Tampoco lo hagas con brusquedad o se va a retobar, y te será imposible que te haga caso si le molestas. Los caballos son muy inteligentes.

Sakusa hizo un sonido con la boca fruncida que divirtió a Atsumu hasta el infinito. Era casi como si hiciera un berrinche infantil.

—No sabía que eras tan bueno cabalgando —soltó Sakusa—. Pensé que esa era la habilidad de Atsumu, Su Alteza Real…

Ahora fue _su_ turno de tensarse ante aquello. Si bien _sí_ , tanto él como Osamu cabalgaban desde pequeños… su gemelo dejó de hacerlo con los años. Ni siquiera sabía si recordaría cómo montar para esos entonces; aunque debería hacerlo, si quería fingir de manera correcta que era el verdadero príncipe heredero.

—Mi hermano y yo salíamos siempre de pequeños. Por supuesto que sé cabalgar —tosió Atsumu, y se obligó a sonreír de forma maliciosa—. Lo que yo _no_ sabía es que el gran Sakusa Kiyoomi no sabe cabalgar. ¡Y eso que fue _tu_ idea la de dar un paseo…!

Sakusa giró la cabeza para que sus rizos le taparan el sonrojo, pero no logró ocultarlo lo suficiente. Atsumu quería morirse de lo guapo que se veía de esa forma.

—Da igual —Sakusa gruñó—. So me caso contigo, supongo que aprenderé a hacerlo eventualmente.

—Lo dices como si casarte conmigo fuera la peor tortura en el universo, Kiyoomi.

—¿Quién dice que no lo es?

Atsumu hubiera fingido ofenderse si no llegaba a notar la minúscula media sonrisa en los labios de Sakusa. Estaba bromeando. ¡Estaba _bromeando_!

¡Y lo estaba haciendo junto a él!

Todo era gracias a las constantes molestias que infligía Atsumu sobre el joven lord. Como pasaban tiempo a solas y sin la mirada de nadie más encima, Atsumu podía darse el lujo de ser la molestia en el trasero que siempre le gustó ser.

Sakusa no le había conocido de antes del intercambio. Para lo que sabía, era Osamu el gemelo molesto y Atsumu, el serio.

Ni quería imaginarse lo aburrido que sería entre su gemelo y Kiyoomi. ¡Se aburrirían hasta el hartazgo dadas sus personalidades! En cambio, Atsumu…

El calor se instaló otra vez sobre su pecho, pero también lo hizo la frialdad. Puede que pudiera darse el lujo de ser quién realmente era al lado de Sakusa, pero jamás podía hacerlo del todo.

Atsumu no podía decirle lo más importante sobre sí mismo. No podía contarle sobre su _verdadera_ identidad y su nombre real.

¿Qué procedía, entonces? ¿Vivir toda una vida en la que escuchaba el nombre de su hermano brotando de los labios del hombre que comenzaba a querer?

Atsumu no estaba seguro de qué tanto podía confiar en Sakusa para decirle la verdad; pero cuando confiara lo suficiente como para hacerlo… quizá fuera demasiado tarde para confesarse.

—Me gusta quién soy cuando estoy contigo —soltó Atsumu casi sin pensárselo—. ¿Sabes eso, Kiyoomi?

Sakusa se quedó de piedra al escucharlo; para ese punto, Atsumu estaba seguro que podría sentir sus latidos contra la espalda. Pero no le importaba. Poco tenía ya que perder.

—Me gustaría saber a qué viene tan pintoresca y florida frase —carraspeó Sakusa—. No es que me esté quejando. Solo tengo algo de curiosidad, _Osamu_.

Atsumu resopló, y sus manos aflojaron el agarre de las riendas de Snowy, quien se balanceaba ansiosa sobre sí misma esperando alguna orden para moverse.

¿A qué venía todo aquello? Ni siquiera Atsumu lo sabía.

—Digamos que no es _tan_ fácil tener un gemelo. Sobre todo, un gemelo que será algún día el rey; la gente tiene otras expectativas para ti, y… digamos que hay vacíos que llenar. Huellas enormes a las cuales seguir el ritmo con mis piecitos diminutos —Atsumu dijo casi a los trompicones y con frases enrevesadas—. Cuando estoy contigo siento que no hay vacíos que llenar. No necesito fingir que soy otro príncipe perfecto… simplemente puedo ser quien soy. No tengo que agradarle a nadie más.

Lo cual era… en gran parte, cierto.

Atsumu no necesitaba pensar sobre qué haría o diría Osamu en tal o cual situación. Uno pensaría que abandonar el peso de ser el futuro rey le daría menos estrés, pero no era tan sencillo —no era Osamu el único que debía convencer a todos que era Atsumu en realidad, sino que él _también_ debía convencerlos de que era Osamu.

Y, aunque fueran gemelos, siempre tuvieron personalidades muy distintas y marcadas. A menudo chocaban en sus opiniones y deseos. Se conocían como a la palma de su mano, pero eso no significaba que cada uno no tuviera un rico mundo interior que les convertía en quienes realmente eran.

Su mente terminaba agotada por las noches de tanto fingir —frente a su familia, los sirvientes, la realeza, el pueblo—, pero con Sakusa no existían ninguna de esas cosas.

Con Sakusa era solo Atsumu —por más de que él no supiera que _Atsumu_ , y eso era lo más irónico del asunto.

Quizás era la única persona que podía ver en el fondo de su corazón, pero sin ser capaz de conocer el envase externo original.

Era un poco triste, si lo pensaba. Y también cálido. Demasiadas emociones para una sola persona.

Quizás algún día podría confesarse. Algún día podría enseñarle la verdad, y Atsumu se quitaría la máscara que se calzaba cada vez que el sol iluminaba los cielos.

Quizás algún día, Sakusa podría ser la persona que más le conociera en el mundo.

Pero, de momento… le alcanzaba el pequeño oasis que era capaz de ofrecerle en medio de sus asfixias agobiantes ocasionadas por la mentira. Incluso si Sakusa Kiyoomi no tenía idea de todo aquello.

La mano de Atsumu todavía no soltaba la de Kiyoomi, pero este no oponía resistencia… hasta que sacó sus dedos de aquel amarre para ser quien atrapara una de las manos de Atsumu por debajo de la suya.

—También aprecio ver quién eres conmigo cuando no hay nadie más —suspiró Sakusa, y luego frunció las cejas—. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? ¿Lo serio que eres con todos los demás, y lo ridículo y bufón que te vuelves cuando nadie más nos está mirando?

Atsumu se tragó una carcajada, pero aquello le hizo saltar unas lágrimas de emoción que no sabía estaba conteniendo.

¿Cuál había sido el costo de perderlo todo? ¿Qué beneficio tenía Atsumu de abandonar su maravillosa vida como el príncipe dorado de todo Inarizaki?

Bueno… tenía a Sakusa Kiyoomi, por lo menos. Lo tendría hasta quién sabía cuándo… pero lo tenía. A su lado y de nadie más.

Eso era algo que ningún cambio de identidad podría volver a quitarle.


End file.
